This invention relates to an electrostatic photographic copying machine of the type including a master holding body having attached to the peripheral surface thereof an electrostatic photographic sensitive master paper, a charging apparatus, a development apparatus and a transfer apparatus arranged along the moving surface of the master holding body, an optical system to project an image of a copying original paper onto the surface of the master paper charged by the charging apparatus, a transfer paper carrying passage to supply transfer paper to the transfer apparatus and to discharge transfer paper when the image from the master paper is transferred to the transfer paper, and a fixing apparatus to fix the transferred image onto the transfer paper.